


caryl one shots

by Multifandomfanfics



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, More characters to be added, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, but enjoy, i'm legit seeing dots rn, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2020-10-30 02:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20806814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfanfics/pseuds/Multifandomfanfics
Summary: the title says it alllength of the chapters will vary





	1. sleep

**Author's Note:**

> i know a lot of y'all love hurt!daryl so the first chapter is passed out!daryl enjoy ♡

he stifled a yawn as he drove down the street. the only light that was provided was coming from the moonlight and the occasional street sign. as they made their way closer to hershel's farm, the distance between each street light increased. carol noticed him trying to hold in a yawn. "you should let me drive", carol suggested as she took note of the bags under his eyes. " 'm fine. don't need sleep" daryl took another swig of the red bull he had swiped while they were in town doing a supply run. 

_yeah, okay. sure _carol thought as she knew that trying to argue with one of the most stubborn people on the goddamn planet wouldn't even remotely work. carol decided to leave it alone. she'll just have to let nature take its course. as she was thinking about her plan of letting daryl basically pass out on his own, carol heard the extremely loud sound of a damn car horn. she wasn't prepared of what she saw next. daryl was slumped over, no longer awake, but passed the fuck out. carol saved their asses from crashing into a ditch or something. 

the task at hand was difficult because she was in the passenger side and had to take hold of the wheel to stop the car from going off the road into the woods somewhere. she finally managed to get the car in park. now all she needed to do was to somehow get daryl into the passenger side. carol slid out from her side and once she did a little background check on her surroundings to make sure there were no walkers anywhere near them, she made her way to were daryl was. after contemplating her options while also watching her back for any walker, she decided to wrap his limp arm around her shoulder. 

she then carefully pulled him out, groaning as she was now supporting his full weight. "fine. make me do all the work. see if i care. probably deserve it for not making you stop in the first place." carol huffed as she wrapped her free arm and hand around his waist. getting him to the other side of the car was hard but getting him into the passenger's side would be even harder. she had to make sure he didn't bump his head or anything like that. "you weigh a ton" carol knew that if daryl was actually conscious right now he would say something along the lines of "i ain't heavy, you ain't tryin hard 'nough, woman" 

carol made sure that he was buckled in before doing another quick surroundings check before she slipped in the drivers side of the vehicle. as she drove, she notice daryl shiver slightly and she turned the heat up as high as it would go before aiming all the air vents at daryl. she smiled as his shivering stopped almost instantly. a few minutes later, carol jumped slightly when she felt a weight on her shoulder. she then sighed a breath of relief when she realized what had actually happened. daryl had unconsciously tipped sideways until his head met her shoulder. "you are going to be the death of me"


	2. fake smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based off the song fake smile   
(let's just pretend fake smile was released before this season came out. okay? okay.)

_i'm happy for the love and all of the above but if i'm being honest i done been though way too much _

she doesn't really like crying anymore. it's been only four days since sophia died but she wants to be strong for the others. carol knows shoving her emotions down isn't healthy but she doesn't really have a choice. when killing walkers, one cannot have their judgement clouded by their emotions. daryl notices when she almost distances herself from the group, almost never talking to them unless it has something to do with walkers or something that the group was low on. daryl really wanted to figure out what was going on but he felt like she just needed a little bit of space. 

carol snuck away to town one day and decided to go to the local bar and grab all the alcohol she could. she wasn't going to need it. her emotions were almost too much to handle. maybe she needed a drink, maybe she needed to have a good cry. maybe it was time to stop putting on a fake smile. the bar had a few good bottles of booze but most were cheap and unwanted. she grabbed about 3 bottles of alcohol and decided to quickly and quietly sneak back into the farm. as she got out of the car, she saw daryl but he luckily did not see her. carol knew that if he did see her, he would ask her where she got the alcohol from and once she told him, he would freak the hell out. 

_i can't fake another smile. i can't fake like i'm alright_

carol grabbed her phone from the car quickly and with headphones and her phone in one hand and a bottle of booze in the other she ventured to where she was the other day, the little place that had the cherokee roses that she had ripped out. she plopped in almost the same exact spot she had been when she yanked them out and started playing a song on her phone. she knew to keep the music to a minimum in order to not attract any walkers. "fuck a fake smile" she sung along while drinking straight from the bottle. her voice broke as tears began to stream down her face and dripped of her chin. she didn't even know how long she had been there but she knew that even if she was distancing herself from the group, if she had been gone for a long time, maybe she would go and start looking for her. 

______________

once the group realized that they all haven't seen carol in at least a few hours, daryl was assigned the role of looking for her. "hey. wait! a few days ago i found her walkin' out of the woods with her hands and arms all dirty and scratched up" shane yelled and that was all daryl needed to hear as he picked up his cross bow and began sprinting towards the edge of the farm where the woods began. he ignored all the yells by the others. he had to find her and make sure that she was okay. surprisingly it didn't take long for him to locate her. it also wasn't a suprise that carol was drunk as fuck. there was an damn near empty bottle of alcohol that rested in her lap 

as soon as carol realized that daryl was there she wiped her eyes and stood up, swaying because of the effects of the booze. daryl rushed to her and reluctantly placed an arm around her. "what on earth possessed ya to run off like that? could've been walker's meal" daryl was pissed but he was also worried. he did notice that she wiped her tears as soon as she noticed him there. "are you listening to music? fuckin' tell me that ya didn't have both in" his heart pounded in his chest but a wave of relief washed over him when she shook her head "drunk 'm not stupid" her words were slurred as she stumbled forwards. "jesus christ, woman" daryl growled as he basically drug her back to the farm. the silence was almost crippling when daryl heard a faint sound. "what the hell is that?" he then realized that it was coming from the headphones that were in carol's pocket. "the hell you listening to" daryl huffed as she pulled the earphones and her phone out of her pocket. "fuck a fake smile" she giggled before handing them to him. "fuck kinda music is this? this is gonna be a long night" daryl sighed 


	3. late nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "are mashed potatoes the irish version of guacamole?"

"daryl" she whispers in his ear. he stirs a little but does not fully regain consciousness. it's about three in the morning and it was her and daryl's turn to keep watch over the camp the night. he passed out just over a hour ago and despite he's demands to "make sure i don't fall alseep", she of course doesn't listen to him and let's him be in his deep slumber. "daryl" she repeats just only a tiny bit louder this time. the slight change in volume seems to have worked and he groans and opens his eyes to slits, thankful for the night so the light of day won't be so harsh on his eyes. "what do you want,woman" his words were thick with sleep and she chuckled. carol knew that daryl was always cranky when he was woken up. "i have a question" she didn't know just how daryl was going to respond

"spit it out" he bit back a yawn and closed his eyes, not exactly falling asleep but not quite staying awake either. " are mashed potatoes the irish version of guacamole?" she almost couldn't finish the question without bursting in laughter. daryl straightened up and rubbed his eyes. "come again?" he didn't quite hear in since he was in a bit of a daze. carol snickered and cleared her throat before repeating the question "are mashed potatoes the irish version of guacamole?" daryl looked at her with confusion. "where do ya even come up with the stuff you say?" carol shrugged and giggled a little bit "is that a yes or no?" daryl rolled his eyes. "i don't even know. what i do know is that i remember telling you not to let me fall asleep, girl." carol gulped "oops", causing daryl to roll his eyes "oops, my ass"


	4. thunder and lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> carol doesn't like thunderstorms

she has hated thunderstorms ever since she was a child. the thought of getting struck by lightning or something like that never sat well with carol. she feels nothing but dread in fear when she hears the weather forecast. fucking zombie apocalypse outside and they are still doing weather forecasts. great, just fucking great. as carol walks around the prison, agonzing minutes pass by as she waits for the inevitable. she forces herself to take a deep breath when she hears the first rumble of thunder in the near distance. part of her is scared of the thunderstorms because of the dangers and part of her is scared because of the noise it will cause. there will be walkers every fucking where. 

"i don't have time for this shit" carol grumbles as the rain began to pour down extremely fast and hard, so much so that the wind was causing the rain to be blown sideways. as she tried blocking out the storm, trying to vision herself in a happy place, a warm beach for example, she passed daryl, who nodded at her and then stopped in his tracks. "goddamn walkers almost caused me to crash" he showed her the bleeding gasp on his cheek and she instantly sighed and pulled his face towards him. 

"did-" she was having trouble finding the correct way to ask but thank god he knew what she was asking "no. no. had to slam to breaks real hard and bashed my damn face on the wheel-" he stopped mid sentence and started to study the way she clenched her knife and the way she went stiff every time that lightning struck "you scared?" before she even had a chance to protest or to even say no, a loud boom was heard throughout the prison. at an instantly carol basically threw herself into the nearest room, which happened to be an unoccupied cell. "never seen a person move that fast, holy shiit" daryl followed her in and sat next to her on the bed. he noticed she had her knife out and he sighed. "you don't need that knife, right now, woman. walkers can't fuckin' appear out of nowhere" 

carol nodded and placed the weapon back in her waistband and tried to keep her cool as the storm weakened "you should let me see that cut, daryl" daryl laughed, "you ain't getting anywhere near my face when you freaked out like that" carol rolled her eyes "i am not. freaking out" daryl chuckled at her stubbornness "yeah,okay sure. whatever you say, lady" 


	5. forgetting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> carol, caught up in her thoughts about the events that occurred over the pass few months, forgets to eat one day.

daryl narrows his eyes as he watches carol sit at an empty picnic table with nothing in her hand. he shakes his concern off and tells himself to "stop worryin' all the time" he is pulled from his thoughts as his own stomach rumbles from the pains of hunger. finally giving in, daryl grabs a plate of food, with consists of: corn, pork, rolls, and cranberry sauce. for them to be in the middle of a zombie apocalypse, the food was actually quite good. the corn was seasoned perfectly with the right amount of salt and pepper and the rolls were warm and soft. he's so into his food, his mind didn't even remind him that it seemed as if carol didn't or perhaps forgot to get something to it.

____________

carol knows that she should probably eat something, but right now, all she could possibly do is think about is all the people she had lost over the years. she was pulled from her thoughts when she swore that she head the faint sound of a crossbow being fired. as she rose from her position on the bed, she fought off a sudden wave of dizziness that came over her. "maybe it was a bad idea to friggin forget to eat anything" carol cursed as she knew that the reason why she had forgotten to eat something was because at that time her mind was on henry. as she rounded the corner, she ran into Daryl. "are you alright?" she asked concerned lacing her tone of voice as she glances at his crossbow

daryl nods, replies "yeah, walker somehow found his way in-" he stops mid setence as he notices that she is starting to sway slightly. if he wasn't paying attention, he probably wouldn't have caught it. "you alright?" he asks and carol sighs in responses before nodding her head. "you expect me to believe ya when you over here finna pass out n shit?" carol finally gives up her facade. "i've been thinking about henry and with all that's happened, i forgot to eat" she admitted, hesitantly waiting for daryl to chastise her. to her suprise he didn't. 

he did take her hand, though. "c'mon" daryl said softly as he lead her to where he slept. they stopped about have way there as carol was starting to feel extremely lightheaded. "no passing out, here, woman. we only a few feet away" his voice was enough to bring her back from the brink as she stood a deep breathe and steadied herself, even though daryl had taken on most of her weight, she wasn't completely limp. after what seemed like hours, they finally arrived at their destination. "we are going to get you some goddamn food before you pass the fuck out on me" daryl sighed before grabbing some food from his mini stash. a few minutes and a snack later he was relieved to see that she was not as pale as before. "at the rate you're going, you gon give me a damn heart attack" 


	6. exhaustion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol basically passes out on Daryl's shoulder from exhaustion

Carol and Daryl had always taken their shifts together. Even if it hadn't been their turn. The night before she had accompanied Daryl during his shift, to keep him company. However,Daryl had fallen asleep for a few hours. Carol was going to snag a few hours of sleep before daylight broke but she definitely didn't have the heart to wake up Daryl. She didn't have any time to sleep as the group was working to secure the prison as much as they could. That included new security measures. The sky was a light blue as the evening was drawing closer and closer. 

As the sun began to set, Carol had began preparing for her shift. She grabbed her go-bag and started filling it with necessities. Carol put a few snacks, a extra hoodie, a few weapons, and about five or six water bottles in the night bag. 

Carol had taken Rick's shift for tonight because Carl had been throwing up throughout most of the night. She knew that he needed his father right now. Carol threw her bag's strap and weapon over her shoulder. 

"Carol?"

The voice was so sudden that she almost jumped before she turned around to see who it was. 

There Daryl was, with his own night bag over his shoulder and his crossbow strap over his other. A beat of silence filled the room and Daryl spoke up, effectively breaking the silence. 

"Rick told me about what was going on" 

Carol didn't even have to ask. She knew that he was going to go with her while she did her shift. Carol stifled her yawn before replying to him

"You didn't have to-" 

Daryl snickered "Yeah, I wanted to. It's getting darker. Let's go" 

He began walked away and Carol scrambled to catch up to him as they made their way to the spot that the two had designed for their shift. A few minutes later and they were at their secret little spot. Carol loved the fact that this little room that overlooked the prison had carpet. For some odd reason, the carpet was super soft and clean. 

They talked about everything and anything during the time they spent together. As the night progressed, Carol had found that it was getting more difficult to keep her eyes open. This time she could stifle the yawn and Daryl noticed. 

"You should get some sleep" 

Her reaction time was a bit slower and she blinked at him, partly from confusion 

"Wha-" 

Daryl rolled his eyes "You know... that thing that allows you to rest"

Carol snickered in embarrassment "I know what sleep is" 

Daryl chuckled before taking a sip of his water 

"Could've fooled me" 

"I'm fine" Carol yawned again but this time it was longer. Daryl shook his head before deciding to just let nature run its course. Carol will most likely pass out within the hour so Daryl chose to let it happen naturally. 

They continued talking about random things while they kept watch over the prison. It was a quiet night, they only had to kill about two or three walkers so far. They remembered when they had to kill over twenty five walkers in one shift. 

Carol fought her way through phases of exhaustion of varying differences. One particularly big one was on it's way to her. It hit her all at once like a freight truck. She started to fall forward but it wasn't long before Daryl quickly grabbed the back of her sweatshirt. 

"Woah!" 

Carol snapped awake at once and locked eyes with Daryl. His eyes were wide with worry as he studied her. 

"You damn near passed out!" he whispered in her ear, wanting to keep his voice quiet just in case there were a few walkers lurking about

Daryl kept his hand hovering over the middle of her back just in case. 

"I'm fine" her words were starting to slur a bit and if Daryl didn't know any better he would have thought that she had just woken up from a deep sleep. However he knew that wasn't the case. 

"Yeah, okay. suuurre" sarcasm dropped off his voice like venom. 

Just mere minutes after that situation, a bigger haze of exhaustion slammed into Carol. She couldn't fight the darkness that was threatening to overtake her vision. Her eyes fluttered shut and she slumped to the side, right into Daryl. Daryl once again, grabbed the middle/back of her sweatshirt, preventing her from going forward. 

Her head landed in the dip of his collarbone and Daryl almost smiled as he watched Carol sleep. 

" 'bout damn time ya listened to me, so damn stubborn" 


	7. Into The Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol hears a voice and decides to follow it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on "Into The Unknown" that is featured in Frozen ll

She successfully stifles her gasps as she wakes in her cold bedroom. The blanket that had been on her was somehow laying discarded on the floor. Carol swears that she hears the faint sound of Henry's voice. Except that couldn't be possible. He was dead. deceased. gone. Carol shakes her head and picks up the blanket off the wooden floor. She fixes the blanket, placing it back on the bed, trying to keep her mind off his voice. 

Carol remembers the last time she heard his voice. Daryl had came to her and asked her where she went. After a look of confusion and a soft "what?" he reveals to her that she has been gone for half an hour. She lies, tells him that she thought she heard something. Well she did, just not what he would expect her to. 

She finishes making her bed and just as she's done she hears the faint voice again. Carol sighs and decides right at that moment to follow the voice. She grabs the coat that lay hanging on the doorknob. The coat is warm and thick and she revels in the warmth it provides. She's careful when she is dressing out of her sleep clothes. Carol doesn't put on her shoes yet because the wooden floor tends to creek when she walks alot with them on. 

Her socked feet tiptoe carefully against the wood as she retrieves her shoes by the door. She pushes them on her feet. She grabs a small purse like bag. It contains a few weapons. She grabs a few things and stuffs them into the bag until it's bloated and she can't fit anymore. Carol snags the gun underneath her pillow. It has a silencer and she loads it with bullets before grabbing a handful of ammunition and stuffing them in the inner pocket of her coat before zipping the pockets up to keep them from spilling out just in case she has to run

Carol puts the gun into her waistband, making sure it's nice and snug and on safety. Wouldn't want the thing to go off accidentally. Now she is ready to go. However she freezes and hesitates. Carol is starting to have second thoughts. She hears his voice once more and Carol sighs before slipping out of her bedroom quietly. She mills around the house before deciding it's her time to follow the voice. 

** _ I can hear you, but I won't_ **

** _ Some look for trouble_**

** _ While others don't _ **

Carol goes out of her way to avoid the people who are out watching over the area. She knew that if she was spotted she would be questioned. Not to mention, she wouldn't be surprised if Daryl was up at this hour. She is snapped by her thoughts as she heard the voice of her deceased son again. She keeps her tears and emotions at bay as she follows the trail of the voice. Carol's senses are heightened and she is very aware of her surroundings. She shivers as a chill runs down the base of her spine. 

Once outside Carol checks the surroundings for anyone. There was no one to been seen and it was actually almost too quiet for her. The silence only intensified the voice that called out to her. The moonlight gives off enough light for her to see where she is walking. One hand is by her side while the other has a light grip on the gun in her waistband as she treads through the wooded area. 

**_There's a thounsand reasons _**

** _ I should go about my day_ **

** _ And ignore your whispers_ **

** _ Which I wish would go away_ **

Carol's mind wondered about the possible effects that would happened if she found the source of the voice she had been hearing for so long. What if she doesn't find the source? The voice leads her to a bridge and Carol stops. She knows her way around this part of the land but on the other side of the bridge is what she is unfamiliar with. Carol hates dilemmas. She stands there, struggling to make a decision. Carol doesn't know much much time she had been standing there but the night is starting to slip away. 

_**I'm afraid of what I'm risking**_

_ ** If I follow you** _

_ ** Into the unknown** _

Dawn is very near and Carol sighs. The trip would have to wait. She just hopes that no one noticed she was gone for a few hours. Carol successfully sneaks back inside, returning to her bedroom and sighs in relief. She makes sure everything is in its place so it looks as if she never left. Carol quickly changes back into her night clothes and as she was getting done putting her room back to normal, sunshine shined through the clouds. Carol sighed before getting ready for the day. She would just have to wait another time. 


End file.
